<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flood Waters by DoubleMastectomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631885">Flood Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy'>DoubleMastectomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleMastectomy/pseuds/DoubleMastectomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When rainy season hits, sometimes the lowest parts of the Zones (hidden away by cliffs and canyons) are prone to flood. One evening, Val, Volume, and Vinyl come across a flooded spot and don't pass up the opportunity to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Val Velocity &amp; Vinyl &amp; Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flood Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperprince17/gifts">jasperprince17</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight reflects on the water, no more than two feet deep where the day’s heavy storms drained into evening floods. Volume kicks a splash at Val with a laugh.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Get <em>in</em>, Velocity!”</p><p>Val huffs but sheds his jacket, tossing it to the side of the river. The river is steady but not fast, running through the lowest crevice of a Zone 5 canyon, a starry sky visible straight above. A cool breeze whistles its way through the rocks. Val bends over as if to sit in the water but stops himself once his fingers break the surface.</p><p>“It’s <em>freezing</em>.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. We get water like this <em>twice</em> a year, you don’t get to skip!” </p><p>Before Val can get in another word, Volume tackles him. Though it's more like an embrace and soft enough that if Val really wanted to, he could easily hold his stance. They both go down laughing.</p><p>“Shit,” Val scowls again, ripping off his mask. “That better not have water damage in the morning!” He throws it over to match his jacket. Volume beams, giggling carefree at Val’s meaningless plight. Still on the ground, Val tackles Volume in return. When they surface again, for a second they’re in each other's arms.</p><p>Vinyl sits on the riverbank still tying up his hair, but watching them. When Val flashes him a look, Vinyl picks up a rounded stone and casts it in Val’s direction.</p><p>“Watch it!” Val threatens through a smile.</p><p>Vinyl sticks his tongue out at him. And once the loose bun on his head is secured, he gets up to join them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading this short little thing! I might add more to this some time but probablyyyy not</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>